Laby Moon
by reanne080
Summary: Imagine the movie Labyrinth with SM charecter's instead. That's all I am saying.^_^
1. Daydreams and Rainstorms

LabyMoon  
By Reanne  
PG  
email: reanne_80@hotmail.com  
  
*Hi All, This is the third story that I have written. I have ideas for a lot more, but it's just getting them done. It's not often that I get inspired to write. ^_^. This is your lucky day! This is Basically the movie "Labyrinth" with Sailor Moon characters. It just popped into my head and besides, who doesn't want to see Darien with eye-shadow ::Big Goofy Grin:: J/K. Anyway, I am not going to tell you who certain characters are. Some I put in place of others, like Hoggle. But I don't know if I will put Ludo in because there is no character I could think of that would fit, and I think that there are enough characters in it already! This is the most ambitious story to date. I hope I finish it. Just keep bugging me, ^_^. Well, enough of my blabbering and on with the story....  
  
*Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Labyrinth (movie or book, which some of the more famous lines are taken with just the name changes. Most of the words will be mine, though) ::pouts::  
  
( ) ~ lines from the book based on Labyrinth with just the names changed and a few things edited.  
  
*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
There is a young girl in the park. She is wearing a white homespun gown, with a ring of flowers around the two 'meatball's' in her hair. Her hair is golden, just like the sun peaking through the growing clouds. She stands before a beautiful raven. Her cat, Luna, is standing by her side, looking hungrily at the raven. The raven just stares transfixed at the beautiful young woman, the bird's eyes a remarkable deep blue.  
  
("Give me the child," Serena said, in a voice that was low, but firm with the courage her quest needed. She halted, her hands still held out. "Give me the child," she repeated. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen." She bit her lip and continued, "For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..."   
  
She closed her eyes tightly. Thunder rumbled. The raven blinked, once.   
  
"My will is as strong as yours." Serena spoke with even more intensity now. "And my kingdom as great ..." She frowned, and her shoulders dropped.   
  
"Oh, damn," she muttered.   
  
Reaching into a hidden pocket, she brought out a book. Its title was "The Labyrinth". Holding the book up before her, she read aloud from it. In the fading light, it was not easy to make out the words. "You have no power over me ..."   
  
She got no further. Another clap of thunder, nearer this time, made  
her jump. It also alarmed Luna, who now decided that it was time to go home, and said so with a loud hiss.  
  
She ignored Luna, while concentrating on learning the speech in the book. "You have no power over me," she whispered. She closed her eyes again and repeated the phrase several times.   
  
A clock above the little pavilion in the park chimed seven times and  
penetrated Sarah's concentration. She stared at Luna. "Oh, no," she said. "I don't believe it. That was seven, wasn't it?"   
  
Luna stood up, sensing that some more interesting action was due. Serena turned and ran. Luna followed. The thunderclouds splattered them both with large drops of rain.   
  
The raven had watched it all. When Serena and Luna left the park, he  
sat still on his branch, in no hurry to follow them. This was his time of day. He knew what he wanted).   
  
"Damn, Damn, Damn, Luna... It's not fair!" Serena's tears start to fall unnoticed as the rain starts to pour down in sheets of rain. Serena dashes to her house, not noticing that she was splashing mud on Luna.  
  
Just as Serena reaches her road, she can see her step-mother, Beryl, waiting for her.  
  
"Honestly, Serena, I mean, really!" Beryl says disgustingly.  
  
Serena just looks defiantly at her. She stiffens her back and lifts her chin. "Come on, Luna." she says as she walks up the porch steps.  
  
"Not the cat, she is filthy. Into the garage with you." Beryl says gleefully.  
  
Outraged, Serena whines, "But She'll freeze!" She notices her stepmother's look. "Luna, go to the garage," Serena tells her beloved pet. She rushes past her stepmother, careful not to touch her in the passing and rushes for the stairs.  
  
("Serena, your an hour late. You know, your father and I rarely go out and . . ." Beryl starts to say.  
  
"You go out every weekend," Serena interrupted rapidly.  
  
Her stepmother ignored that. "-- and I ask you to baby-sit only if it  
won't interfere with your plans."   
  
"How would you know?" Serena had half turned away, so as not to  
flatter her stepmother with her attention, and was busy with putting  
her book on the hall stand and lifting the home-made dress over her head and folding it over her arm. "You don't know what my plans are. You don't even ask me.")  
  
Her stepmother was watching her coldly. "I am assuming you would tell  
me if you had a date. I would like it if you had a date. A fifteen-year-old girl should have dates."   
  
Serena bites her bottom lip, tears darting in her eyes. "I can't do anything right!" She flies into her room, rushing past her father, slamming her door.  
  
"Serena, there you are... We were worried about you." her father watches her sadly.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Serena cries through the door.  
  
Serena hears her stepmother walk up the steps to her father. "She treats me like a wicked stepmother in those fairy tales, no matter what I do, Kenji" she puts a fake hurt in her voice, for her father's benefit.  
  
Serena puts a pillow over her head to drown out Beryl's voice. 'Why does she always whine?' Serena whines in her head. She gets out of her bed and goes to her mirror. On the mirror there are many clippings of Broadway review, all mentioning her mother, Ikuko Tsukino. On several of the newer ones, there is mention of a man named Seiya, her mother's co-star. Serena stares off dreamily. 'He's so hot! And funny' Serena giggles. She is remembering her last birthday, when Ikuko and Seiya took her out. It was a blast.  
  
In the middle of her memories, she hears her father knocking on her door. "Serena, honey, can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
"There is nothing to talk about.... You better hurry up, you're going to be late." Serena tells her father, hoping her would just go away.  
  
"Ok, princess, Rini has been fed and she is in her crib. Goodnight Serena" Her father walks away and the front door shuts.  
  
Serena is upset. "You really wanted to talk to me... Practically broke down the door!" She cries, hurt because he didn't try harder. She looks around her room, looking to see if anything was missing. She liked her room as it was. It was the only thing in her life that didn't change. She even cleans it herself, just so that no one would come in here. As she was making the final sweep, she notices that something is missing. "Lancelot! Someone's been in my room again! I hate that!"  
  
Serena rushes into her half-sister's room, looking for the little bear. She sees it lying face down on the floor, abandoned. Serena's face scrunches up in a rage. "I hate you!" she screams at the baby. The pink haired child cries in a loud, annoying voice. She is frightened by her older sister's voice.  
  
Serena leans over the crib. "Why don't you just shut up? What? Do you want a story?" Serena's face has a slightly evil grin on it. "I know a story," Serena picks up baby Rini, cuddling her to her side. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl who always had to stay home and watch her baby sister. The baby was spoiled. She wanted everything for herself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the Goblin King was in love with the girl and he had given her special powers. One day when the baby had been particularly nasty and hurt from the harsh words of her step mother, she could bear it no longer!" Serena was yelling theatrically at this piont, holding Rini high in the air. "Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you my be, take this child far away from me!"   
  
Lightening flashed and Rini is now screaming at the top of her very well developed lungs. Serena drops the child down to her hips and rocks the child for a bit, trying to soothe her. Rini is just whimpering now. "Oh, Rini, stop." She sets her down in the crib. "I wish I did know what to say."  
  
Suddenly, a phrase popped into Serena's head. "I wish the goblin's would come and take you away" she walks over to the door and flips the light off, "Right now."  
  
*************  
Well, this is the first chapter. I hope you all like it so far. I have realized that this is going to take me a long time to write. Even though most of it is going to go along with the movie, it still takes time to write. I really would like to know if people want me to do more. If not, this might be the only chapter. I hope that people really want to read this story. Also, If you have any suggestions of who you think a scout should play (one of the character's from Labyrinth), tell me and I might use it and I will give credit if I use your Idea. I already have plans for Rei and Ami. I am also debating weather or not to use the Outer's. Well, I will stop now ::grins::  
Thanks,   
  
Reanne 


	2. The Nightmare begins

LabyMoon By Reanne PG Email: reanne_80@hotmail.com  
  
Well, Here is the second chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long for this to come out, but it has been a weird year. Took me forever to get a computer again, I got married and a lot more. ^_^. Well, I hope you like this, though I am getting uninspired with this story. Basically, it's the movie lines with my description of what happens and character name changes, still I hope you like it. Thanks to Kat, Moon Bunny, Dani, Aerohead, and Alex Damioh. Thank you for reviewing and keeping me going. If not for you, I probably wouldn't have done this chapter. Thank you. ^_^  
  
*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As the words slip past Serena's lips, the room goes quit. Her heart begins to beat faster and faster as her mind starts to race. 'No, this can't be happening.' She thinks to herself. She goes to flip the light back on, but it stays off, no matter how many times she flips it back and forth.  
  
"Rini," Serena tries to say calmly, but fails. "Rini, are you alright?" She really starts to panic, knowing that the young child wouldn't stay this quit, ever. "Why aren't you crying?" She says, starting to tear up herself. Serena slowly starts to go into the dark room, over to her sister's crib. She sees movement under the small blanket, but it seemed off, somehow. Cautiously, Serena reaches into the crib and grasps the blanket. She pulls it away very fast, and gasps. There isn't anything there!  
  
Serena starts to whimper in fright. She backs away from the crib, horrified. Suddenly, she feels something bump into her leg and she screams in surprise and jumps away from the offending object. When she looks down, there isn't anything there, but she does notice movement all around the room. "Ahh!" she screams, as the little masses laugh at her. She whips her head around as the dresser drawers start randomly slamming all over the room. Then she notices that a large black raven is trying to get into the room from the big bag window that is in the room. The window seems to open on it's own and Serena puts her arms in front of her face, as the raven came flying at her, wings flapping. She gives a small scream. It takes her a few moments to realize that the bird isn't there anymore.  
  
She slowly puts her arms at her side again, but she stops halfway when she notices a shadow behind her. It was small and bird shaped, but it stats to slowly morph into a man. Not just any man, but the most gorgeous man she has ever seen. He was tall, deep sapphire eyes, and the blackest hair you could imagine. His hair was long and wild, like he had just woken up from a long rest and hadn't combed his hair. He had purple eye shadow (think eighties, people! ^_^). He has a smirk on his beautiful face.  
  
Serena's eyes widen as the realization hits her. "You're him, aren't you?" She says timidly. She pauses to get her composer and says a little more strongly, "You're the Goblin King." The man inclines his head ever so briefly, still smirking at the young girl. "I want my sister back, if it's all the same," She asks the man, looking at him with eyes filled with terror.  
  
The man smiles a toothy grin, showing slightly elongated fangs, and shakes his head. "What's said is said," he says in the most sensual voice Serena has ever heard, making her shiver ever so slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean it!" Serena cries out, hoping that he will listen to reason, needing to have Rini back.  
  
The man smirks to the young woman and raises an eyebrow, "Oh, didn't you?" he says mockingly.  
  
"Please, where is she?" Serena has tears in her eyes, trying not to panic.  
  
Looking a little bored with the whole thing, the man says rather bitingly, "You know ever well where she is."  
  
"Please bring her back," she begs him, "Please!"  
  
Looking at her tenderly, "Serena," he pauses for effect, then his voice gets more cocky, "Go back to your room, play with your toys and costumes," with this he smirks once again. "Forget about the baby"  
  
Serena, entranced with his voice shakes her head slowly, trying to get some composure back. She shakes her head again, to answer his question, "I can't" She shays more firmly.  
  
The man looks a little impressed with her resolve. Then, he grins again and summons a medium sized, perfect crystal sphere. He starts to twirl the sphere back and forth between his two hands in a beautiful and impossible dance made to entrance the audience, which is Serena. In a seductive voice, he speaks softly, "I've brought you a gift."  
  
Serena's eyes never leaving the crystal, she asks in a dazed voice, "What is it?"  
  
The man smirks at the girl. "It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams." He smiles, thinking that he has the girl now, as she smiles at the mention of her dreams. "But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of the screaming baby, " noticing that her eyes had a glazed look to them, he whispers into her ear, "Do you want it?" She smiles at him and nods her head. He smirks full on again and says smugly, "Then forget about the baby."  
  
Serena looks crestfallen at this news. She shakes her head and says sadly; "I can't" She looks up into his eyes and notices the anger shimmering there at her refusal. "I appreciate what you are offering, but I want my sister back. She must be so scared" she says pleadingly.  
  
"Serena," the man says softly and dangerously, and the crystal turns into a large snake. "Don't defy me!" He speaks harshly and tosses the snake at her neck.  
  
"Ahh!" She yells as she feels the snake wrap around her neck. She tries to desperately claw at it to get it away from her. As her hands close around the snake's body, she notices that it's lighter now.  
  
As she pulls it away from her, she realizes that it's a scarf and flings it to the ground. She is pissed now, especially when she hears laughter and glares at the goblins that are in the room, mocking her.  
  
He smirks at her again, "You are no match for me," he says in a bored tone of voice.  
  
*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*@~~*  
  
Yay! ::claps heads and does a happy dance:: I finished another chapter. Woo hoo. Well, That was a difficult chapter because the man didn't introduce himself and It's difficult to find new ways to say he is speaking or smirking, which, in my mind's eye seems really sexy, he he he. Well, R & R. Tell me what you think so far. See yah laters, hopefully sooner then a year. Lol. Bye, bye 


End file.
